


Years of Yearning: Remus x Reader SMUT

by Evyione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Lemon, Love, Love Confessions, NSFW, Romance, Shameless Smut, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19775308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evyione/pseuds/Evyione
Summary: Summary: AU: 12 years passed since they saw each other. 12 years since James and Lily's death. But destiny reunited them where it all began and suppressed feelings are no more.Warning: Angst, fluff, mild smutPairing: Remus Lupin x ReaderA/N: I hope Potterheads out there will like it!Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and the Warner Bros Company. I only own the story.PLEASE IF YOU ARE UNDER 18 DO NOT READ!





	Years of Yearning: Remus x Reader SMUT

The Marauders were a group of friends formed in Hogwarts. Among them were James Potter-- aka Prongs, Sirius Black-- aka Padfoot, Remus Lupin-- aka Moony, Peter Pettigrew-- aka Wormtail and Y/N Y/L/N-- aka Vulpes.

The five of them became friends during their first train ride to Hogwarts when they were no older than eleven years old. Ever since that day, they became inseparable. Pranking together, studying together, for the most part at least, but also supporting each other. No matter what life threw at them, they would never leave one of them behind.

They were also animagi. Ever since they learned Remus' secret, they couldn’t bear the thought of leaving him to suffer alone during full moons.

They shared everything, clothes, food, secrets. Well, almost every secret.

While Y/N was far from shy in most situation, Remus was more reserved. He was in love with Y/N but never admitted it, surely because Y/N always seemed to have a boyfriend/girlfriend when he mustered the courage to confess. Remus felt like he wasn’t enough for her. Little did he know that the reason Y/N always had someone was that she was afraid of being alone and afraid Remus wouldn't feel the same for her. Yes, they both loved each other but were too afraid of the outcome. Too afraid of losing each other. Too afraid of admitting it to the other, but most importantly, to themselves.

A few years after graduating, James and Lily unfortunately died, killed by Voldemort. Sirius was sent to Azkaban and Peter was dead. Everyone was shocked to learn that Sirius had betrayed them.

Ever since their death, Remus and Y/N have not talked or seen each other. With all their heart they wished the situation to be different, but it wasn’t. They made their choice and now had to live with it. 

And here they are now, 13 years after graduating from Hogwarts. Remus was now teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. What he didn’t know is that Dumbledore asked Y/N, during the summer, to be a teaching assistant for DADA, without, of course, telling her who the teacher was.

So imagine the surprise on Remus and Y/N’s faces when they saw each other during the welcoming feast on September 1st.

They couldn't take their eyes off each other. Even though they longed for each other, they didn't do anything about it that night. Not even spoke to each other.

When the feast ended, they awkwardly avoided each other, both going on their separate ways. That night, they barely slept, their minds were too busy trying to etch to memory every little detail of the one they loved, that they hadn’t seen in so long.

Soon, the first rays of light hit Remus' tired eyes. Begrudgingly, Remus sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes. He proceeded to get ready and head to the Great Hall to have breakfast.

Once in the Great Hall, his eyes immediately found the y/e/c of none other than Y/N Y/L/N, but he quickly averted his gaze and sat in his chair.

Every day they would be together and despite the awkward atmosphere, they formed a great team in class, falling in their old habits, even calling each other by their nicknames. Every time they brushed hands, they looked at each other as if surprised by the sole contact of their hands. Both of them yearned to just hold onto each other. And yet, neither of them ever acted on their feelings. 

Until one afternoon, in the middle of autumn.

When the last class of the day was over, Remus and Y/N started to clean up the classroom. Once they were finished, they retreated into the office to grade some papers. However, neither of them sat. All they could hear was the wind blowing through the open window of the office. 

Unexpectedly, Y/N hugged Remus. For a minute Remus didn’t know what to do. He was frozen on the spot. 

“I missed you so much, Remus,” Y/N admitted.

This was all too much for Remus, the feel of her arms around him, the tingling sensation of her breath on the shell of his ear, Remus couldn’t help but hug her back.

"I missed you so much... Moony did too, I can feel it. We missed you so much... want you, need you, crave you..." Remus whispered and the hug got even tighter.

"How can you crave something you never tasted? We've never been together" Y/N countered teasingly, returning the hug.

Pulling away from Y/N’s embrace, Remus put his hands on either side of her face, looking into her eyes.

"Even if we've never been together, it doesn't mean I don't know the feel of your touch and how soft your lips are... Every time you took care of me after a full moon, patching me up, I could feel your hands on me. And when you were done you would always leave a kiss on my forehead or my cheek, thinking I was asleep... I crave you Y/N" Remus softly said looking at her intensely.

Y/N couldn't look anywhere but into Remus’ beautiful green eyes. Even if she had a hard time admitting it, she'd missed him too, and she always had feelings for him. But when James and Lily died, she didn't want to be abandoned by Remus, so she left before Remus could leave her. She thought everything would be okay for him... Remus had a girlfriend back then, who was there for him…

But at that moment, the past didn't matter, only the present did. Remus leaned in, his hands still holding Y/N’s face. She closed her eyes and welcomed Remus’ shaped, warm lips in a searing kiss. Years of unspoken feelings, years of desire all poured in this one kiss.

Remus’ right arm dropped around Y/N’s waist, bringing her closer to his body. She threw her arms around Remus' neck, standing on the tips of her feet.

Remus licked her lower lip, asking for entrance, which he was granted without hesitation. Y/N needed this as much as Remus did.  
Remus slid his tongue into her mouth, mapping it out, and she did the same to him. Moans and groans were filling the otherwise quiet office.

Still kissing her, Remus pushed Y/N toward the desk. Once the back of her thighs hit the desk Remus lifted her to sit on it and settled between her legs. Legs that she soon wrapped around Remus’ waist.

After what felt like hours, even though it was probably just a few minutes, Remus parted from her, biting her lower lip, which made Y/N let out a moan louder than the other.

This feeling of touching and kissing each other felt new, familiar in some ways but so different at the same time. Everything is so much more intense...

Taking the lead, Remus ripped Y/N’s shirt open. Kissing down her jaw, neck, and chest, biting her nipple in the process before going back up to suck on her sweet spot in the crook of her neck. Y/N was a moaning mess. 

Y/N fumbled with Remus’ shirt, trying to take it off, to feel his skin against her own.  
Understanding Y/N intent, Remus pushed her hands away and took off his shirt himself. 

Remus then lifted Y/N from the desk, carried her to the couch, and laid her down so Y/N was beneath him.

Y/N placed a hand at the back of Remus’ neck to pull him toward her so she could kiss him. 

Remus pressed his crotch against Y/N’s, wanting her to feel how hard he had become. Y/N then grabbed Remus’ ass and pulled him closer, grinding as best as she could against Remus. Remus let out a guttural grunt in her ear, arousing the young woman even more.

They tugged at each other’s pants, wanting to feel every inch of the other’s naked body. When they finally managed to get completely naked, Remus dipped his left hand between their bodies, gripped his cock and started to rub it against her wetness, eliciting more moans from Y/N.

Y/N’s back arched in pleasure, gripping at Remus’ hair. Her hips started to move out of their own volition, seeking more friction.

To add to the pleasure, Remus left Y/N’s neck and went further down until his mouth reached her breasts and started to suck on the hard, pink bundle.  
The feel of Remus’ cock combined with the feel of his mouth made Y/N release all over Remus’s hardened length, screaming like she never had before. It was so much more intense than anything she had ever experienced.

Remus kept rubbing through YN’s orgasm until he too came on her stomach.

Not giving Y/N time to recover, Remus lifted her and threw her on the bed.

“On your hands and knees,” he commanded.

Y/N complied eagerly, getting on her hands and knees immediately, and arched her back so Remus could get a nice view of her ass, and dripping cunt.

Remus almost instantly got hard at the sight. Never would he have imagined having Y/N at his mercy. 

He slowly approached her, once close enough he grabbed her buttcheeks and spread them, his look darkening in anticipation of what he would do.

Y/N was getting needy and wiggled her ass to entice Remus. Her attempt was pretty effective as Remus immediately started to lick her pussy and suck her clit. 

“Ahh! Remus!” Y/N cried out.

Y/N’s cries only spurred Remus on and he inserted his tongue inside.  
Panting heavily, YN was a moaning mess and tried to reach for his cock when Remus swatted her hand away.

“You are not allowed to touch yourself or cum unless I tell you otherwise.” Remus ordered her and then smirked, “Look at you, dripping so much...”. Remus then inserted two fingers inside Y/N, who moaned in the pillow.

The feel of Remus’ slender fingers gliding inside her, stretching her, was overwhelming, even more so when Remus rubbed her clit, eliciting a deep moan from the helpless woman.

Remus was relentlessly thrusting his fingers inside Y/N all the while rubbing her little bundle of nerves. And soon enough Y/N came for a second time.

Remus sat on the bed, waiting for his lover to recover. Once Y/N was able to breathe normally, she got off the bed and kneeled between Remus’ legs. Without any warning, she took Remus’ length inside her mouth.

“Y-Y/N!” Remus exclaimed in surprise.

His reaction only encouraged her, deep throating Remus and stroking what she couldn’t fit. When Y/N’s tongue circled around Remus’ tip, Remus threw his hand in Y/N’s hair and pulled, causing her to moan around Remus’ cock. The vibration went straight to his balls and almost made him cum. 

“Y/N, stop,” Remus said.

She let go of Remus’ long dick with a pop.

“Why? Don’t you like it?” Y/N asked, confused as to why she had to stop.

“Oh no, I love it, but I want to come inside you. Go back to your previous position” Remus explained, as his eyes darkened.

Y/N quickly resumed her previous position on the bed, wanting to feel Remus inside her.

Remus went to the nightstand, took a bottle of lube out of the drawer, and made his way behind Y/N.

She looked over her shoulder and saw Remus slowly stroking his shaft.  
Remus squirted some of the lube on his dick and some in his hand.

Once everything was well lubricated, Remus started to rub his cock against Y/N’s entrance.

“P-Please, stop teasing…” Y/N whimpered.

“What was that? I didn’t hear you” Remus said, teasing her even more by pushing just the tip inside her and quickly removing it.

“A-ah! Please, Remus, fuck me!” shouted Y/N, desperate to feel Remus inside her.

Remus didn’t need any more encouragement and plunged his shaft inside her in one swift movement.  
When Remus was all the way in, they both groaned and panted, loving the feel of finally being one.

Remus stilled, leaving Y/N time to adjust.

"You feel so good with your tight ass wrapped around my cock… So hot, taking me so well..." Remus said with lust latched in his voice.

Y/N moaned and soon started to push back to let Remus know that she was ready.

Remus immediately gripped Y/N’s hips and pulled back, leaving just the tip inside before slamming back in with all his strength. Remus soon found a steady pace and kept pounding into her.

“Remus! More, harder!” Y/N begged.

Remus didn’t need to be told twice and increased his speed, rocking his hips back and forth into Y/N. 

Y/N was now biting at the sheets, but Remus didn’t like that, so he grabbed her by her hair and yanked her up.

“Ah! Remus!” Y/N moaned, loving to have her hair pulled.

“Don’t muffle your moans, I want to hear how good I make you feel” Remus whispered in her ear.

Remus let go of Y/N’s hair and slid his hand around the woman’s neck, adding a little pressure.

“R-Remus, I’m gonna…” warned Y/N.

“Me too… Come for me” Remus said before he started to rub Y/N’s clit once more.

“Remus!” Y/N screamed out in ecstasy.

Y/N’s orgasm was all it took for Remus to blow his load inside her, filling her to the brim.  
Remus kept thrusting until he completely emptied himself, and then slid his softening cock out of Y/N, letting her fall down on the soft mattress, completely spent.

Remus reached for his wand and muttered a cleaning spell before joining Y/N in bed. When Y/N felt Remus behind her, she turned to face Remus and kissed him softly before settling her head on his chest. 

No words were needed anymore. Their eyes, caresses, and kisses now conveyed everything they felt for each other. 

BONUS

The next day, Remus and Y/N went to breakfast together, not hiding their relationship to anyone.

As they both sat at the staff table, Professor McGonagall eyed them before she smirked and said “Took you two long enough” and started eating again, leaving the new couple red as a tomato, while different members of the staff handed money to each other.


End file.
